jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs and Daffy's Adventure Series
'Bugs and Daffy's Adventures '''is an adventures series started by YouTube user SuperJNG18 and continued by Tigerman531. It follows the adventures of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and their friends as they venture far from Warner Bros. Studio to fight great enemies and save the day. The first Bugs and Daffy's Adventure will be ''Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Lion King. Team Members *Bugs Bunny (Leader) *Daffy Duck Bugs001.gif|Bugs Bunny Daffy 300.gif|Daffy Duck Porky Pig Looney Tunes Wallpaper 8.jpeg|Porky Pig Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn Pepe Le Pew.gif|Pepe Le Pew Tweety-bird1.gif|Tweety Zecora id.png|Zecora Ariel mermaid.jpg|Ariel Clipwilbur2.gif|Wilbur Buster2.jpg|Buster Bunny Model babs color.jpg|Babs Bunny Phineas4-cropped 891.png|Phineas Hey Ferb.png|Ferb Isabella describes the superpowers she wants.jpg|Isabella Slappy Squirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel Slappy014.jpg|Skippy Squirrel Woody-woodpecker1.jpg|Woody Woodpecker 400px-Speedy Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales King Mickey.png|King Mickey Mouse Donald Artwork KH.png|Donald Duck Goofy clipart 2.png|Goofy Ren.jpg|Ren Stimpy.png|Stimpy Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Taz Basil in style.sized.jpg|Basil of Baker Street Dawson.jpg|Dr. Dawson Newadventuresmighty.jpg|Mighty Mouse 70515-29275.jpg|Jose Carioca Tumblr m119zzv8yN1r337tvo1 500.jpeg|Panchito Pistoles Tumblr l2jac3ybHh1qbclhzo1 500.jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Goyles.png|Hugo, Victor, and Laverne 15600767.jpg|Tom & Jerry WarnerSibs 277.jpeg|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner Images (1).jpg|Sylvester (Leader) Bugs001.gif|Bugs Bunny Daffy 300.gif|Daffy Duck Porky Pig Looney Tunes Wallpaper 8.jpeg|Porky Pig Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn Pepe Le Pew.gif|Pepe Le Pew Tweety-bird1.gif|Tweety Zecora id.png|Zecora Ariel mermaid.jpg|Ariel Clipwilbur2.gif|Wilbur Buster2.jpg|Buster Bunny Model babs color.jpg|Babs Bunny Phineas4-cropped 891.png|Phineas Hey Ferb.png|Ferb Isabella describes the superpowers she wants.jpg|Isabella Slappy Squirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel Slappy014.jpg|Skippy Squirrel Woody-woodpecker1.jpg|Woody Woodpecker 400px-Speedy Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales King Mickey.png|King Mickey Mouse Donald Artwork KH.png|Donald Duck Goofy clipart 2.png|Goofy Ren.jpg|Ren Stimpy.png|Stimpy Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Taz Basil in style.sized.jpg|Basil of Baker Street Dawson.jpg|Dr. Dawson Newadventuresmighty.jpg|Mighty Mouse 70515-29275.jpg|Jose Carioca Tumblr m119zzv8yN1r337tvo1 500.jpeg|Panchito Pistoles Tumblr l2jac3ybHh1qbclhzo1 500.jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Goyles.png|Hugo, Victor, and Laverne 15600767.jpg|Tom & Jerry WarnerSibs 277.jpeg|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner Images (1).jpg|Sylvester *Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *Sylvester *Tweety Bird *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepe Le Pew *Speedy Gonzales *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner *The Tiny Toons (Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Hamton J. Pig) *Ariel *Tom and Jerry *Wilbur the Albatross *Tasmanian Devil *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Candace *Hugo, Victor, and Laverne *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Donald Duck *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel *Mickey Mouse (Future Member) *Goofy (Future Member) *Zecora (Future Member) *Woody Woodpecker (Future Member) *Mighty Mouse (Future Member) *Ren Hoek and Stimpy J. Stimpson (Future Members) Possible members *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Jack Skellington *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Droopy Dog *Mrs. Brisby *Other Tiny Toons (Dizzy Devil, Fifi La Fume, Furrball, Sweetie Pie, Li'l Beeper, and Shirley the Loon) *Balto *Jenna *Boris *Muk & Luk *Sora *Dan *Chris *Elise Enemies *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *Wile E. Coyote *Scar *Jafar *Ursula *Cat R. Waul *Ratigan *Montana Max *Dr. Facilier *Zira *Percival McLeach Season One: Back in Action #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Lion King #Bugs and Daffy meet The Little Mermaid #Bugs and Daffy meet Aladdin #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Jungle Book #Bugs and Daffy meet Robin Hood #Bugs and Daffy meet The Great Mouse Detective #Busg and Daffy meet The Three Caballeros #Bugs and Daffy meet The Aristocats #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Wakko's Wish #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #Bugs and Daffy join The Rescuers #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers #Bugs and Daffy meet Dumbo #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone #Bugs and Daffy Return to the Sea with The Little Mermaid #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Bugs and Daffy get Tangled with Rapunzel #Bugs and Daffy meet Pinocchio #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Oliver & Company #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of An American Tail #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Antz #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Fantasmic! #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #Bugs and Daffy meets The Powerpuff Girls Movie #Bugs and Daffy meet Harriet the Spy Season Two: To Indignity and Beyond #Bugs and Daffy's Many Adventures with Winnie the Pooh #Bugs and Daffy meet Peter Pan #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp #Bugs and Daffy go to Rio #Bugs and Daffy meet Lilo and Stitch #Bugs and Daffy meet The Fox and the Hound #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Toy Story #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Toy Story 2 #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Toy Story 3 #Bugs and Daffy go to Gay Purr-ee #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension #Bugs and Daffy meet The Iron Giant #Bugs and Daffy meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Bugs and Daffy meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame II #Bugs and Daffy meet Bambi (features Bambi II) #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures in The Land Before Time #Bugs and Daffy meet Wreck-It Ralph #Bugs and Daffy meet Tarzan #Bugs and Daffy meet Bolt #Bugs and Daffy meet Hercules #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. #Bugs and Daffy meet Osmosis Jones #Bugs and Daffy meet The Incredibles #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures in Fantasia Season Three: We'll Meet Again #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures in Fantasia 2000 #Bugs and Daffy meet Balto #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Gulliver's Travels #Bugs and Daffy go to Hotel Trannsylvania #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Despicable Me #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Despicable Me 2 #Bugs and Daffy meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Busg and Daffy go to Madagascar #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #Bugs and Daffy meet Megamind #Bugs and Daffy learn How to Train Your Dragon #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas #Bugs and Daffy meet Shrek #Bugs and Daffy meet ParaNorman #Bugs and Daffy meet Anastasia #Bugs and Daffy go to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Black Cauldron #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Tigger Movie #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog #Bugs and Daffy meet Coraline #Bugs and Daffy are Finding Nemo #Bugs and Daffy go to Hotel for Dogs #Bugs and Daffy get Spirited Away (final movie) Season 4: Back in Action...again (To be made by Tigerman531) #Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Balto 2: Wolf Quest #Bugs and Daffy meet The Swan Princess # Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Shrek 2 # Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure # Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of Castle in the Sky # Bugs and Daffy meet Jimmy Neturon: Boy Genius # Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of A Bug's Life # Bugs and Daffy meet Sleeping Beauty # Bugs and Daffy meet Alice in Wonderland # Bugs and Daffy get Frozen TV series *''Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Bugs and Daffy meets SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Bugs, Daffy, Danny, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Muppet Show'' Spin-offs *Duck Dodgers's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Category:SuperJNG18 Category:Adventures Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Series Category:Tigerman531